Truth in illness US x UK
by MarchHareGirl
Summary: When England (Arthur) comes down with a cold its up to America (Alfred) to be the hero. but not only does he help England but discovers how England really feels about him.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat at his desk writing as fast as he could. The meeting was in two days and he always seemed to have work by the dozen surrounding him.

"Why is it I always have the papers to fill out while Alfred gets to be lazy all day eating as much junk food as he wants?!" He yelled as he continued to fill out papers.

He knew for a fact that Alfred didn't have this much work sense right now he was sitting on the couch at Arthur's house watching his stupid horror movies. He didn't even know why he let the idiot into his home in the first place.

After a few minutes more of work Arthur's head was pounding and he felt the room spin slightly.

'Must be all the work. I guess I will take a quick tea break.' He said shaking off the dizziness and stood from his seat.

Carefully he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, passing Alfred, who nearly jumped ten feet thinking Arthur was a ghost behind him. Well he did look like one with his skin more pale than usual.

"Yo, dude you scared me half to death. Are you finished with your work? Cause I need a video game partner." Alfred said, pausing the movie and walked to the kitchen after Arthur.

Arthur hadn't responded to Alfred and Al made a confused look. Usually he would be yelling at the American to go find someone else sense he was busy.

"Hey you alright bro?" Al asked putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Arthur stopped pouring his tea and looking at Alfred in confusion.

"I am quite alright, despite for this pounding headache. But once I finish my work I should be fine." He said though he could feel the room spin again and his vision became blurry.

Unconvinced Alfred placed the back of his hand on Arthur's forehead. It was hot, scratch that he was burning. "Hey man, your forehead is totally on fire!" Alfred yelled grabbing Arthur's shoulders and trying to snap him out of another daze.

'Why can't I move? And why do I feel so bloody sleepy all of a sudden? What was it Alfred said, something about fire?' Arthur's thoughts echoed in his mind as he felt his eyes close.

'Maybe a quick nap would help.' He thought as darkness consumed him.

His body then began to fall to the cold floor.

"Whoa!" Alfred shouted as he quickly caught Arthur just in time. He soon realized how close he was to Arthur. He was so close he swore he could feel the heat on Arthur's body.

Gently Alfred picked up the Brit and carried him to his room, setting him down on the bed and covering him with the blankets.

"Crap! What am I supposed to do? Last time I got yelled at for using hamburgers to help. Oh I know I will call Francis."

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Francis's number. To Alfred waiting for him to answer was like an hour.

"Bonjour Alfred." Francis greeted on the other end.

"Hey Francis. Dude you need to get over to Arthur's house pronto! He is sick, like burning and I don't know what to do!" He blurted out in panic but tried his best to soften his voice as to not wake Arthur.

Alfred heard a sigh come from the other end of the line.

"I am sorry Alfred but I can't come over. ALL he needs is rest and someone to help him with basic needs. No hamburgers!" He yelled before changing the subject.

"Where is Arthur now?" Francis asked.

"He passed out so I brought him to his bed."

"I see. While he is sleeping why don't you try to make some tea and soup for him?" Francis suggested.

Alfred made a grumble of disappointment but agreed to it and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred had been lucky to actually find a can of chicken noodle soup out of all the gross food. Quickly he cooked it up and made some tea.

"He better be grateful for this. Then again, I am the hero so he will have to be grateful." He said, then made his boisterous laugh.

Alfred made his way to Arthur's room, trying not to drop the tray of food as he walked through the door way.

Arthur seemed to not have moved an inch sense Al left, but his face had become terribly red and his breathing uneven. Oddly enough Alfred was worried.

'What would Arthur do in this kind of situation?' Alfred thought trying to think of anything that would help.

"Oh! Cold towel!" He shouted and rushed to the bathroom.

He took a small wash cloth and drenched it in cold water before rushing back to Arthur, placing the cold, damp cloth on his forehead.

A few minutes passed but Arthur's breathing had become regular and his face had become less red making Alfred relax a bit. Arthur's eyelids began to twitch before they slowly started to open, showing tired emerald green eyes. Alfred smiled and moved nearly face to face with Arthur, making his eyes open as wide as Alfred's.

"Dude, finally! I was worried you would die or something! I called Francs and he gave me some tips on how to help ya!" Alfred shouted with joy.

Arthur grumbled and went to place his hand on his head but instead of warm skin he felt a cold soaked cloth.

"Remind me to thank that frog for telling you not to use hamburgers."

"Heh, yeah. Oh that reminds me." Al paused as he brought the try of soup and tea over to the bed, placing it on the now sitting Brits lap.

"He said I should make this to get ya feeling better, so eat up." He said with a bright smile, proud of his doing.

Arthur stared at the food and tea in awe.

'Wow that bloody git actually listened to someone for one. But I can't eat. I wasted to much time sleeping. I need to get back to work on those papers.' Gently Arthur placed the try on the side of the bed, making Alfred make a puzzled expression.

"Sorry Alfred, but duty calls, and I must get those papers filled. I have no time to eat." He told the American as he threw the covers off himself.

Arthur then tried to stand and walk to his desk. However his body didn't want to listen to his mind, as his legs became like jello and he stumbled to the floor. Alfred automatically rushed to his side.

"I might not be smart, but I think I know when someone is sick. You need to take care of yourself first before thinking of those lame papers." Alfred stated.

Alfred then helped Arthur up off the floor and back into his bed, despite Arthur's protest of how he could get up himself.

Arthur was able to eat the soup and drink the tea in silence.

"How was it?" Alfred asked with excitement.

"It would probably be terrible if I actually could taste it." Arthur answered trying to speak the truth, but Alfred took it as a joke.

A light laugh escaped Alfred's lips.

"Don't lie; you know my cooking is way better than yours."

"Way to kick a guy while he's down." Arthur mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur had managed to get Alfred to actually listen to him on what he needed in order to get better. They checked his temperature which reached 102, making Al call Arthur's hot headed as a joke, and Arthur denying it with several rants that made Alfred laugh.

"You should get sick more often." Alfred said once everything had calmed down and Arthur had closed his eyes ready to just sleep of the sickness and get back to his work.

"I would rather not. Why should I?" He asked sleepily, his eyes remaining closed.

"Because you're more fun dude. You have hardly yelled at me all day, and you actually let me do things. Not to mention I can help you like you have always helped me." Alfred paused for a moment to think before talking again,

"Then again I think I like hanging out with you no matter what. Even if you yell at me I know you really care."

"No, I really don't, and I mean what I say about you being a bloody git that will probably die from a strict hamburger diet." Arthur replied, though he knew the words were a lie just as much as Alfred did.

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred responded before leaning close to Arthur and putting his fingers through the Brits hair. Then quietly leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead, making Arthur's eyes open in shock.

"Wha-what was that for?" He stuttered as blush rose across his face.

"Just don't make me worried like this again okay?" Alfred said with a soft smile.

Arthur wasn't sure how to respond, his mind was bouncing all over. Finally he managed to make a small nod and shut his eyes once more. Letting dreams welcome him.

To keep himself busy Alfred brought the video game console into Arthur's room and put the game on silent. He didn't want to leave Arthur, just in case something happened.

Hours passed and it became midnight. A yawn Escaped Alfred's lips yet he refused to go to sleep out of fear. There were only a few things that scared Alfred that he would never admit to, and Arthur was one of them. Alfred hated to see Arthur in any kind of pain. To Al, Arthur was more than a brother, and he wished he could tell him about how he really felt, but he figured Arthur would take it as a joke, call him something in British, and change the subject.

Al looked over to Arthur and smiled.

'Maybe a small kiss wouldn't hurt.' He thought before moving closer to Arthur. But just as he reached his face Arthur began to speak.

"No! Get away from me stupid American!"

Alfred backed away emidiatly, but then took notice of Arthur's eyes, they were squinted shut. Alfred raised an eyebrow before placing a hand in front of Arthurs face and waving it around.

No reaction.

'Is he talking in his sleep? Wait, is he dreaming about me? Ha!' He thought as he waited in hoped for Arthur to speak again.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, I will never say it!" Arthur yelled in his sleep as his face grew pink.

"Never say what?" Alfred whispered with anticipation.

Arthur's face was as red as Antonio's tomatoes by now, and he seemed as though he was preventing himself from saying something secret. Something Alfred wanted to know of so badly.

"F-fine you bloody American I love you! I have loved you ever sense high school. Sure it was just a crush at first but it became far more than brotherly love. There, are you happy now?! He nearly shouted as Alfred's eyes grew wide.

A light smirk spread across Alfred's face and he drew close to Arthur once more.

"Yes, yes I am." He answered and roughly pressed his lips to the sleeping Arthur's.

Arthur could feel something against his lips. It was warm and loving, yet rough, and dare he say it, comforting. Slowly his eyes began to open, making him leave his all too familiar dream. There face to face with him was Alfred. His eyes were closed and his lips were...'Bloody hell! What is he doing?!' Arthur thought now wide awake. He wanted to shove Alfred off, but at the same time pull him close.

In a matter of seconds Arthur gave into his instincts and kissed Alfred back. Arthur could feel Alfred's smile in the kiss but couldn't help but continue, letting out all the love he felt for him.

Finally they broke free and tried to get their breath back.

Once they had caught their breath Arthur looked into Alfred's beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"For an idiot you are pretty good at guessing what people really want." Arthur said becoming lost in those blue eyes.

Alfred chuckled, "Or maybe someone talks in their sleep, letting them know they are dreaming about them." He whispered in his ear.

Arthur's face grew red in embarrassment and he covered his face.

"Ugh I hate you so much Alfred."

"Yeah, I know. Love ya too man." Alfred replied then placed his hand on Arthur forehead.

"Hey Artie guess what?" Alfred said making Arthur remove his hands from his face.

"What is it? And don't call me that!"

Alfred made a cheesy grin and looked to Arthur.

"Your fever is gone. I must have cured it with my heroic kiss." He flaunted making Arthur throw his hand to his face.

"Why do I have to love such a git?" Arthur grumbled, only making Alfred smiled more.

-Extended ending-

(One week later)

"But Artie I want a hamburger!" Alfred whined as he lay in bed with an ice pack on his head.

"I told you a million times that you aren't getting any bloody hamburgers!" Arthur yelled as he tried to get Alfred to take some medicine.

After last week's incident Alfred ended up catching Arthur's sickness. Feeling bad for causing it Arthur decided to repay him by taking care of him, also the fact that Alfred wouldn't stop begging on the phone for him to some over.

Alfred covered his mouth and shook his head to Arthur's gesture to take the strange liquid.

'Just as stubborn as ever with this stuff.' Arthur thought.

Arthur then made a sigh. "Alright Alfred, if you take this I will buy you hamburgers."

Alfred immediately grabbed the small container with joy and chugged it down.

"ugh that's disgusting! It's worse than your cooking. Are you sure that stuff will help me?"

Arthur chuckled and made a calm smile.

"You never learn do you?" Arthur said making Alfred return the smile.

"No, but you still love me."

Arthur's smile grew soft and he gave Alfred a small kiss, tasting the medicine that lingered on his lips.

"Indeed, it seems I do."

Alfred laughed and made one of his casual goofy grins.

"That's fine because I love you too. Plus I always needed a side kick." He said before pulling Arthur in for another kiss.


End file.
